Prince Phillip
Prince Phillip is the love interest of Princess Aurora and the leading male character of Sleeping Beauty. His name is spelled with two L's rather than with one L. He is the son of King Hubert and Queen Ingrith. His former wife was Queen Ingrid, until she tried to eat Aurora and their kids, but jumped into the pan, at which point he was widowed and free to marry Aurora. He was voiced by Bill Shirley and later by Roger Craig Smith. He is now voiced by Josh Robert Thompson. Background Development Phillip was the first Disney prince to be given a proper name and a developed character. He is said to have been named after the prince that Americans knew of best at the time, Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh (husband of Elizabeth II). The idea of him being captured by Maleficent was a discarded idea originally meant for The Prince from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, as the animators at that time had problems drawing a realistic human male. Appearance and Personality Phillip is known to be brave and heroic. On the other hand, he appears to be fairly easygoing. At times, he is able to subtly persuade people to do as he wants. Examples include Phillip bribing his horse with food so that he could find the source of the singing he heard, and manipulating his father into agreeing that he should marry the girl he loves rather than the princess he is betrothed to. Phillip has brown hair and brown eyes (his eye color though is hard to distinguish due to the animation style of the film). He appears to be several years older than Aurora, as he was a young child while she was still an infant. Phillip is generally seen wearing a tan tunic over a black shirt, with brown pants and boots that frame tightly around his slim, but fair built phsique. He also is seen wearing a red cape and hat at times. Appearances ''Sleeping Beauty'' Both Phillip and his father, King Hubert, were both invited to the christening of Princess Aurora, the newborn daughter of King Stefan and Queen Leah, as King Hubert and King Stefan were best friends. At Aurora's christening, it was decided that Phillip would one day marry Aurora to unite their fathers' respective kingdoms, and so the two were betrothed. Phillip presents a gift to the baby Princess, but ironically is less than impressed when he sees her. However, at the Princess' debut to the public, Maleficent cursed her, causing the Three Good Fairies to take Aurora into the forest to raise her for her own safety. Many years later, a grown up Phillip is riding in the forest when he hears a young girl's voice singing and orders his horse, Sampson, to take him there. However, on the way, Sampson goes too fast and "accidently" knocks Phillip into the water. After falling into the water, Phillip hangs his wet cape, hat and boots on tree limbs to dry and wonders aloud about the girl's voice which sounds familar but then he turns around and notices that some forest animals have taken his clothes. When he follows the forest animals he finds the girl who was singing who is Briar Rose and he starts dancing with her. She tries to run away, but he continues to dance with her and says that they've met before in Once Upon A Dream. By the end of Once Upon a Dream, they have fallen in love and Phillip asks Briar Rose what her name is but she says she can't tell him but invites him to meet her at the cottage tonight and she gives him directions to the cottage and leaves. Also Phillip is entirely unaware that Briar Rose is actually his betrothed, Aurora. Later, when speaking to his father, Phillip tells Hubert that he has fallen in love with a peasant girl, as Briar Rose had never told him her name. Hubert is dismayed, due to the betrothal, but Phillip manipulates him into agreeing that Phillip should marry the girl he loves. That night, Phillip goes to the cottage, but he walks into a trap set by Maleficent. Maleficent imprisons Phillip in the dungeon of her castle. She taunts him with the knowledge that Briar Rose is actually Princess Aurora, and reveals that she has fallen under a curse of ageless sleep. However, she can be awakened by True Love's Kiss. Maleficent plans to keep Phillip locked up for 100 years, and then release him. He would be an old man, if not dead, and Aurora would still be a 16 year old girl. Phillip is angered and struggles against his chains, but Maleficent chooses to leave him with the "happy" thoughts. The three good fairies choose to intervene; they release Phillip and arm him with the Sword of Truth and Shield of Virtue, which are stated to be powerful weapons against evil. The fairies aid Phillip in returning to Stefan's castle, but Maleficent causes a maze of thorns to grow around the castle and block his way. Phillip is able to cut through the thorns using his sword, much to Maleficent's rage. Maleficent appears before him, and transforms into a large dragon, intent on killing the prince. Phillip bravely battles the creature, and is able to kill the dragon, by throwing his sword, magically empowered by Flora, into the dragon's heart. Phillip heads to the tower and awakens Aurora, who is happy to learn that her love and her betrothed are one in the same. Phillip then heads downstairs with Aurora, arm in arm. The two share a dance together, after meeting Aurora's parents. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, Phillip is one of the characters from Sleeping Beauty to make an appearance, now voiced by Roger Craig Smith. At the beginning of the "Keys to the Kingdom" segment, Phillip is set to leave the kingdom along with his father and Aurora's parents for two days for a Royal Conference, leaving Aurora to reign over it in their absence. Before departing, Phillip encourages Aurora to do a good job while in charge of the kingdom and tells her to look at the brightest star at night, as he will be doing the same. Phillip returns at the end of the segment and is part of the celebration for Aurora's duty. ''House of Mouse'' Phillip is one of the many Disney characters who appears as a guest in the TV series House of Mouse. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Prince Phillip is an ally in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep in Enchanted Dominion. He becomes an ally to Aqua when she visits Enchanted Dominion. Prince Phillip has had a dream of his betrothed Princess Aurora since before their encounter in the forest, although he was unaware of her identity at that time. Aurora readies to flee home, but Phillip asks to see her again, and she tells him to meet her at her cottage. That night, he visits the cottage and falls right into Maleficent's trap after the princess's curse came true. Sometime later, Aqua, a Keyblade master, becomes captive as well. The three fairies, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather descend to rescue the prince and the Keyblade master after Ventus released Aurora's lost heart from Maleficent's clutches. Together, they transcend to King Stefan's castle to awake the princess from the spell. However, Maleficent appears before them and engages them in battle, in the form of a monstrous dragon. Aqua and Prince Phillip come together to fight the witch, but when Aqua gets blocked by a wall of flames, Phillip is forced to face her alone. The fairies enchant his sword, allowing him to defeat Maleficent. With Maleficent's magic weakened, Prince Phillip makes his way to the princess and breaks the spell with true love's kiss. During the ending credits of ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, the prince is seen dancing with Aurora in the audience chamber of the castle. Disapproved by their respective colors, Flora and Merryweather continuously change the colors on Aurora's dress with magic. Disney Parks At the Disney theme parks, Phillip appears as a rare meet-and-greet character. He is usually seen with Aurora in events. For meet and greets, Phillip is sometimes found at the Disneyland Resort in California and mostly in Disneyland Paris. Phillip makes a cameo appearance in World of Color during the So Close sequence. Phillip is also seen in the Jubilation! parade and the show One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On! Fantasmic! In Disney's Hollywood Studios' version, Phillip is seen in the water projector during the Princess Melody. At the end of all versions of the show, Phillip can be spotted with Aurora. Dream Along with Mickey Phillip attends the castle party as one of Mickey Mouse's special guest and enjoys a waltz with Aurora and other Disney couples. Phillip later appears at the end taking part of the finale. Trivia *Prince Edward's animated form is based on Prince Phillip's design. *He was named after Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh, husband of Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom, since he was one of the few real princes familiar to the animators. *Unlike the first two princes (from Snow White and Cinderella), Phillip is more active in the storyline and has more speaking lines. *Prince Phillip is the first prince to have his own sidekick companion who can understand him. *Phillip is the first prince to be seen in more than one outfit. *After Phillip's capture by Maleficant and her minions, Phillip has no more dialogue until the very end. *Prince Phillip is the first Disney prince to use weapons against the villian. *Phillip is the first prince to be seen as a youngster. *Prince Phillip is the first Disney prince to be locked in a dungeon (with Aladdin being the second). *Phillip is the second Disney prince to be featured horseriding. Snow White's prince is the first, Li Shang is the third and Flynn Rider is the fourth. *Phillip is the second Disney prince to wear a cape with his outfit, Snow White's prince being the first, Li Shang is the third and Prince Naveen is the fourth. *Prince Phillip looks to be the most physicaly trained in terms of physique out of the first three classic Disney princes of "Snow White" and "Cinderella", as revealed by his particular type of clothing. *Prince Phillip is the only Disney prince to have ''literally ''slain a dragon to save the princess. Gallery Sleeping Beauty 3 png.PNG Sleeping Beauty 6 png.PNG Sleeping Beauty 2 png.PNG Sleeping Beauty 1 png.PNG 145311525446370182_TGwEjMZB_f.jpg Disney Princes.jpg Sleeping Beauty Prince Philip i love you xD png.PNG Sleeping Beauty Love png.PNG Hugs Sleeping Beauty png.PNG Sleeping Beauty 4 png.PNG Sleeping Beauty 7 png.PNG 253468285247432126_mkbG3iV7_c.jpg BusZ8uEIEAAlbK0.jpg Cute-couple.jpg Cutecouple2.jpg Cutecouple3.jpg Cutecouple4.jpg Cutecouple5.jpg Cutecouple6.jpg Handsomephilip.jpg Handsomephilip1.gif Funnyphilip.gif Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Heroes